


Another Story Entirely

by ANGSWIN



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: An alternate ending drabble in response to the official canonGood Omens: Lockdownphone call between Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Another Story Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> **2020 Tropes & Fandoms challenge:**  
> Roll Date: 5/9/20  
> Square: 67/Regular  
> Trope: Miscommunication
> 
> This story was originally posted in my _Multifandom Drabbles_ collection.
> 
> This drabble was written in response to the recent Good Omens: Lockdown video short. If you haven't seen it yet, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0

“I could slither over…” Crowley suggested in a hopeful voice.

Even though that was exactly what Aziraphale had hoped the demon would say…hence the call in the first place…he could not resist winding his old friend up a bit.

“Oh no, that would be against the rules,” he pointed out, even though he knew very well that Crowley had never cared about such mundane things as rules. “After all, you said that you didn’t want to tempt anyone into following your bad example during the lockdown.”

When the angel heard Crowley grumbling in disappointment on the other end of the line that he might as well set his alarm for July now, he knew the bait had been taken. Therefore, he just grinned and added a caveat to his earlier statement.

“No, no. It just wouldn’t do to let anyone see you. Therefore, you simply can’t slither over." Then he paused for effect before he added more. _"However_...if you were to use your powers to _pop_ yourself straight here, and stayed off of the streets completely…well…that would be another story entirely, would it not?”

There was silence on Crowley’s end for just a second before he started to chuckle. “Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you are devious, Angel?” he asked proudly.

“Perhaps a time or two, my Dear,” Aziraphale preened. “Now why don’t you hurry over here and try out this Devil’s Food cake that I just took out of the oven. It smells _sinfully_ delicious. Consequently, I am quite sure that you will enjoy it!”

“You’re doing it again, Zira,” Crowley pointed out, but his tone sounded far from upset.

“I know!” Aziraphale answered smugly. “See you soon, Dear…and don’t forget the wine,” he added right before he disconnected.

Crowley smirked at the phone for just a moment after the line went dead before he went to grab a case of his angel’s favorite wine. Then, with a demonic miracle, he added an additional case of his own. After all, he suspected that it would be quite some time before he would be back…maybe not even before that July alarm that he had seriously considered setting. Consequently, he also took another moment to threaten his plants good and proper before he left. 

He was careful not to waste too much time, however. After all, he had an angel _and_ a cake waiting for him! Therefore, he hummed a jaunty tune, tucked a case of wine under each arm, and popped himself away to a certain bookstore in Soho to spend the rest of the lockdown with Aziraphale. Somewhere along the way, he also realized that he no longer cared exactly how long the quarantine would last. After all, he knew that he would be quite content to stay with his favorite angel forever.


End file.
